Despeinada
by Gaiasole
Summary: Si de algo estaba orgullosa Tomoyo no era de sus ojos violeta, sus largas y esbeltas piernas o el cuerpo que le envidiaban a sus veinticuatro años, toda su vanidad se centraba en su larga y brillante cabellera negra, siempre correcta, ordenada y en su lugar, exactamente igual que ella, excepto cuando su ex novio inglés, Eriol Hiragizawa la tomaba en sus brazos. Drabbles. Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

—¿Tomoyo? – Sonomi miró a su hija con sorpresa—. ¿Qué está pasando cariño?

La morena abrió la boca mirando con horror que además de tener la mirada de su madre sobre ella también se encontraban presentes Sakura y el prometido de está que no era otro más que Li, todos habían corrido al escuchar un gritó. Al no recibir respuesta de ella todos se fijaron en su acompañante, Eriol que ante su incredulidad… sonrió.

: ✿ :

**DESPEINADA**

**Disclaimer:**_Esta historia participa en el Reto Julio "Twister Tentación" del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"__._

✿ : ✿ : ✿ :

**POR: GAIASOLE**

✿ : ✿ :

_Una hora antes…_

—97, 98, 99 y 100 –terminó de contar Tomoyo cuando termino de pasar el cepillo por su cabellera y entonces observo su reflejo. Iba perfecta, de pies a cabeza, podría haber entrado en una pasarela en ese mismo instante.

—¡Cariño cada vez estás más guapa! –proclamó su madre cuando la vio entrar a la habitación. No por primera vez la orgullosa madre pensó en que su niña se había convertido en una mujer tan hermosa como su querida prima Nadeshiko—. Todo esta preparado para recibir a Sakura y Li, me alegra que hayan aceptado mi invitación a tomar el té.

—No tuvieron otro remedio –pensó Tomoyo al recordar la escena que armo su madre para que Li aceptara, había sido más letal con sus palabras de lo que habría sido amenazarlo a punta de pistola.

—¡Llegaron! –chillo emocionada Sonomi mientras corría a abrir la puerta. Era la primera vez que Tomoyo la veía hacer algo que siempre había delegado a la servidumbre, la morena observo todo lo que habían preparado para el te, desde el elegante servicio de porcelana hasta ricos pastelillos que se derretirían al contacto con los labios, era casi como tomar té con la realeza.

—¡Qué bonito se ve todo! –manifestó Sakura al entrar con Li.

—Que bueno que te guste –dijo Tomoyo en dirección a su prima al hacerlo le sonrió con simpatía a ella, luego a Li y finalmente a Eriol. Con este ultimo el gesto se le congelo.

—¡Ya sabía yo que te alegraría verme! –prorrumpió Eriol. Y ante el sonrojo del resto se acerco a la morena y la besa de lleno en la boca, aunque sería más atinado decir que la devoró, el resto se habría sonrojado más de haber notado que éste posaba una de sus manos en la cintura y la otra acariciaba ligeramente el busto. Y con la misma voz enérgica pronunció:

—Vaya nena, la ultima vez que te vi tenía tus manos _rasguñándome_ la _espalda_.

Un mechón de cabello azabache oculto parcialmente el rostro de Tomoyo lo que impidió que el resto notará dos ojos violetas echando chispas, ¡Como lo odiaba! Seguía siendo el mismo maldito que había dejado en Inglaterra y seguía besando tan estupendamente que ella no era capaz de decir nada coherente a su escandalizada familia.

_Continuará…_

_Próximo capítulo: 27 de Julio, 2013._


	2. Chapter 2

—Vaya nena, la ultima vez que te vi tenía tus manos rasguñándome la espalda.

—Eso era porque me estaba ahogando –dijo Tomoyo separándose del impetuoso beso—. No te esperábamos Eriol.

—Estaba en Japón y Sakura me ha invitado a este delicioso _teté a teté_.

—¿Cómo que te estabas ahogando? –preguntó Sonomi preocupada—. Tú eres una excelente nadadora.

—Ah es que no ocurrió dentro del agua –dijo Eriol—. Se atragantó con una uva y cuando intente ayudarla ella en su angustia me raspo la espalda al yo abrazarla, ¿No fue así como sucedió vida mía?

—Justo así –recordó Tomoyo sin mencionar a su madre que eso había sucedido en la habitación de un hotel con ella y Eriol semidesnudos, habían estado peleando furiosamente cuando ella estúpida y distraídamente había tomado una uva de una de las fuentes de frutas que el hotel dejaba para sus huéspedes.

—En esa ocasión se la veía preciosa –siguió Eriol divertido con la situación—. Todavía recuerdo con claridad su vestuario –decía mientras recordaba la ropa interior de encaje—. ¿Por qué no empezamos a servir el té y comentamos todo el asunto?

—¡Oh si, me gustaría escucharlo! –dijo Sonomi para horror y consternación de su hija.

: ✿ :

**DESPEINADA**

**Disclaimer: **_Esta historia participa en el Reto Julio "Twister Tentación" del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana._

✿ : ✿ : ✿ :

**POR: GAIASOLE**

✿ : ✿ :

_40 minutos después…_

—Estás un poco despeinado hija –decía su madre sin encantada con que Eriol monopolizara la conversación. Era extraordinario que su madre reparara en ella cuando llevaba casi todo el tiempo admirando al elegante joven que sonreía de forma cautivadora.

—No lo tomes en cuenta Tomoyo, yo te he llegado a ver más desaliñada, debo contarle a tu madre nuestra noche en Roma, ¿Recuerdas lo embriagados que acabamos?

—¡Tomoyo! –gruño su madre.

—¡Oh no Sonomi! Me malinterpretó, estábamos embriagados pero con la ciudad. A su hija nunca la he visto tomar más de una copa de vino.

Sonomi soltó una carcajada encantada con Eriol.

—¿Te gustaría conocer la casa?

—Me encantaría Tommy. Sonomi, ¿Me echara en falta querida?

Su madre soltó unas risitas tontas pero igual los dejo marchar, la morena tiesa como estaba apenas se giro para ver a Eriol que la seguía a paso perezoso, el mago río cuando ella regreso sus pasos y lo arrastro hasta un estudio lleno de pinturas, lienzos y otros materiales.

—¿Regresaste a la pintura mi amor? Cuando estábamos en Inglaterra no tenías tiempo.

—No quiero recordar nada de Inglaterra –dijo temblorosa.

—Considerando que nos casamos en Roma después de una borrachera monumental y acabamos haciendo la luna de miel en un hotel de Londres, ¿Cómo te vas a olvidar?

—Eriol… —pronunció mientras lo veía acercarse. No se resistió cuando él la tomo por la cintura y deposito un ligero beso en su hombro descubierto, no consiguió resistirse a su abrazo y recordó las muchas noches que habían pasado juntos y lo certero que era decir que estar cerca del cielo en cada una de esas noches ella había _rasguñado_ la _espalda_ antes de alcanzar el cielo—. Me engañaste –pronunciaba entre lágrimas.

_Continuará…_

**Gracias por comentar y por esos Favs+ ^-^**

_Final: 30 de Julio, 2013._


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias por comentar Gabe Logan, L-Elf y anneyk._

_Y gracias a las personas que se tomaron parte de su tiempo para leer estos tres pequeños drabbles y mucha suerte a las personas que también están participando en el reto, que la buena fortuna les sonría._

: ✿ :

**DESPEINADA**

✿ : ✿ : ✿ : ✿ : ✿ : ✿

POR: _GAIASOLE_

✿ : ✿ : ✿ :

**Disclaimer: **_Esta historia participa en el Reto Julio "Twister Tentación" del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana._

—¡Me engañaste para casarme! –chillo abrazándose más a Eriol.

—Tomoyo estaba igual o más ebrio que tú, ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que el matrimonió era legal?

—¡No te creo! Fue una de tus estúpidas bromas –ella lloro más al escucharlo reír.

—Estás siendo ridícula nena, ¿Para que iba a hacer algo tan complicado solo por casarme contigo? Tarde o temprano igual me hubieras dado el si.

—Más bien tarde, ya sabes que yo quería esperar otro año.

—Mi conciencia no me hubiera permitido engañarte.

—¡Tú no tienes conciencia!

Eriol echo a reír. Qué bien lo conocía.

—Esta hecho cariño, habría venido antes por ti pero preferí valerme de tu prima y de Li para sorprenderte, admítelo, te ha gustado mi sorpresa.

—Te odio –dijo mientras lo dejaba besarla otra vez.

—Me gusta esta forma de odiarme.

Eriol la estrecho más y la siguió besando, poco a poco las lagrimas desaparecieron y dejaron paso a corazones exultantes de adrenalina y alientos compartidos, en algún momento Eriol empezó a acariciar con más suavidad el cuerpo femenino, y a susurrarlo como cuanto terminaran la fiesta del té la llevaría a la habitación más cercana hasta que ella rasguñara de nuevo se espalda mientras gritaba su nombre, a ella le emociono escucharlo y lo demostró acercándose más a su cuerpo. Cómo lo había extrañado, ¿Cómo dejar el paraíso una vez encontrado?

Estaban tan concentrados que casi tropiezan lo que hizo gritar a la morena, no tardo mucho en ver a su madre abriendo la puerta.

—¿Tomoyo?¿Qué está pasando cariño?

—Le decía a Tomoyo que en Inglaterra uno de sus cuadro se vendió por diez mil libras –dijo Eriol rescatando a su mujer de una escena que habría terminado muy mal si el no fuera de ideas rápidas.

—¡Eso hay que celebrarlo! Vamos todos hare que se habrá una botella de champagne.

Eriol vio salir a su suegra, Sakura, Li y Tomoyo que le dirigió una mirada agradecida y llena de promesas, junto a él apareció de repente la pequeña figura de Spi.

—¿Has conseguido que te crea? –pregunto la forma felina parecida a un peluche.

—Sí, aunque seguro que un día se enterara que con mi magia ni diez botellas de vodka conseguirían emborracharme, pero bueno, si nos seguimos reconciliado como hasta ahora las peleas valdrán la pena, ¿No?

—¡Eriol! –se escuchó gritar a Tomoyo.

—¡Ya te sigo! –respondió el mago guiñándole el ojo a Spi.

**FIN**

✿ : ✿ : ✿ :

_Hasta otra historia._


End file.
